The Perfect Gift
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: It's Kayano's birthday and Nagisa needs to figure out what to get her before her surprise party. Will he taste the sweetness of triumph or bitter defeat?


**Hello one and all! I present to you another Nagikae oneshot! Happy Birthday to Kayano Kaede AKA Akari Yukimura. A day late I know, but better late than never. Anyways enjoy by red bull induced fanfic.**

* * *

The day was November the ninth, and a certain bluenette was out searching for a gift for his girlfriend not girlfriend. He had a good two hours to come up with a gift. Of course he had a whole two weeks to come up with something. So, why he was doing all of this last minute was anybody's guess.

Nagisa ran his fingers through his hair. How hard was it to find Akari a present? He knew her for about a year now. She liked acting, and sweets. She was smart, athletic, had a great figure too. Nagisa shook his head at the last thought. Thankfully none of his friends could read his mind.

Nagisa looked at his watch. Alright he still had about an hour and a half left to find her gift. Well actually less. He still had to go home and get ready. He also had to account for the fact that the party was at his place. In reality Nagisa had half an hour at best.

"Well here goes nothing," Nagisa sighed. He decided to renew his quest to search for the perfect birthday present. He thought about what to get her. At first he was gonna get her an extravagant dessert, but that didn't feel right. He thought about maybe getting her a stuffed animal, flowers? No none of that felt right. Why the hell was this so difficult. Karma didn't have any problems when he bought his gift for Okuda-San. Then again he and Okuda were going out. Wait didn't Kanzaki-San give him some advice. Nagisa racked his brain trying to remember what she told him. He looked over to a jewelry store and it hit him.

Nagisa and Kanzaki were in charge of cleaning duties for the day. Akari's birthday was only a week away. It had been decided that they would throw her a surprise party. With his mother's permission, the party would be held at his place. Of course he had to explain to his mother, that no Akari was not his girlfriend, and for the hundredth time, nothing was going on between them. Even though everyone knew that there was.

"So, have you found a gift for Akari yet Nagisa?"

"Not yet," Nagisa admited

"Oh, have you thought about what to get her?" Kanzaki further questioned.

"Er, kind of?" Nagisa admited

"Are you having issue with what to get her?"

"Y-Yeah," Nagisa sighed

"You know, Akari is quite fond of necklaces," Kanzaki hinted before leaving Nagisa.

That was it! Nagisa rushed over to the jewelry shop. He didn't have much time left. When he arrived inside the shop, he already knew what he was looking for. He walked over to the glass display, and saw a necklace with a citrine stone in the middle. He had been here before with Akari, and she mentioned wanting it. Luckily no one else had snatched it up.

"Excuse me, how much for this necklace?" Nagisa asked the store owner.

"Forty thousand yen," The shopkeeper replied. Nagisa felt his wallet growing light. That was most of his funds. Normally Nagisa would have tried to find a cheaper alternative, but one this was Akari, and two it was her birthday after all.

"I'll take it," Nagisa declared. The shopkeeper rung up his purchase, and Nagisa had it put in a little box. Nagisa rushed home. He didn't even greet his mother, when he got home. He simply went to his room, placed his present on his desk, got some clothes and took a shower.

Luckily Nagisa was all ready to go by the time the group started showing up. Kanzai and Sugino were the first to arrive. Followed by Karma and Okuda. All that was left was the guest of honor. Nagisa was tasked with bringing her.

"Hey, Akari you busy?" Nagisa asked

"Not really why?" Akari was curious as to why Nagisa would be asking her this.

"Ah would you like to hang out?"

"Sure."

"Cool, I'll be right over," Nagisa hung up the phone.

"Wait! let me get," Akari was met with silence, "ready."

Akari moved like lightning. Why was she getting ready just to hang out with Nagisa? They had done so many times before. So why was today any different? Not like Nagisa knew it was her birthday. Not like she still had feeling for that boy.

Akari had picked out a pair of winter boots, jeans. A yellow striped shirt, and winter coat over it. She tied her hair up in a pony tail. Just in time, as she heard her doorbell ring.

"Coming," Akari announced. She headed over the door, and saw Nagisa standing in front of her. He was wearing his winter coat, and a pair of cargo jeans, along with some black and blue running shoes. His hair while shaggy was considerably shorter from his 3-E days.

"So you ready," Nagisa smiled at her, extending his hand.

"Yeah," Akari smiled back as she took his offered hand.

The two walked in comfortable silence to Nagisa's house. They talked about various subjects. From school, to hobbies, to the latest movie that came out. All in all it was a pleasant time for both of them.

Finally they arrived at Nagisa's home. Nagisa led her inside. His mother was nowhere to be found. The house had a strange air of deserted. Akari was a bit suspicious as to what was going on. Nagisa said nothing, he simply led her to the living room. Before Akari could get a word in, everyone jumped out shouting, "Surprise," Akari was absolutely stunned and touched. They had done this for her. She was truly lucky to have such friends.

"You guys," Akari smiled, "Thank you all very much."

The rest of the party continued as expected. There was eating, socializing, teasing the officially unofficial couple. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Time seemed to float on by. Soon it was time to open presents.

Karma had gotten her a framed photo of her and Nagisa. She was both thankful and flustered. Okuda had made her some homemade pudding. She told her that there was no way it wouldn't be to Akari's liking. Kanzaki had gotten her a pair of earrings, while Sugino had gotten her a giftcard to her favourite shop. All that was left was for Nagisa to give his gift.

The room fell silent with anticipation as Nagisa reached into his pocket to give his present. He had a small box in his hand. Everyone's eyes raised at the box.

"Hey at least ask her on a date before you propose," Karma teased.

"Good grief," Nagisa sighed. He opened the box, revealing a gold necklace with a pear shaped citrine stone surrounded by diamond accents. The citrine stone in the middle reminded Akari of the sun. It was absolutely beautiful. This was the same necklace she had wanted all those months ago.

"Nagisa, thank you. This must have cost a fortune though."

"It's fine," Nagisa replied, taking the necklace out of the box, "May I?"

"You may," Akari gave him permission. He put the necklace on her.

"How does it look?"

"Beautiful," Nagisa replied, "Akari, you've got some icing on your lips."

"Eh?" Before she could respond further Nagisa captured her lips with his own. It was a bold move, and one that caught her by surprise at first. Soon she found herself leaning into the kiss. Why didn't he do this sooner? The kiss felt like it was much too short. She desperately wanted more.

She was quickly brought down from cloud nine as she heard wolf whistling coming from Karma. She quickly buried her face in Nagisa's chest. This was a birthday she wouldn't forget. She spent it with some good friends, she had gotten some pretty awesome gifts, and oh yeah, Nagisa and herself were now a couple. Best birthday ever.


End file.
